


Welcome To The Pack

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Language, Animagus Wolf sex, Biting, Dom/sub, First Time, Graphic explicit M/M sex in shifted forms ( Alpha wolf and Omega), Kink, Licking, M/M, OOC?, Rimming, Tying, Unbeta'd, Wolf Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A wolf, animal or were doesn't leave it's pack without good reason because it's damned hard and dangerous to join a new one. Stiles is a young Omega forced to do just  that when his dad moves from Rio Vista to Beacon Hills.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING:  This features Derek in his Animagus Alpha wolf form with Stiles in his Omega wolf form. I don't view this as bestiality, but if the idea squicks you, be a responsible adult and <b>don't read!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Basically there are three broad categories of wolf or werewolf. The Alpha: The pack leader, the most powerful, fast, strong, dangerous and aggressive of its kind. The Beta: For want of a better description your average wolf or werewolf. Having all the abilities and attributes of the Alpha, but to a lesser degree. The last category is the Omega: He has all the abilities and attributes of the others but not so much. Generally smaller, weaker and much less aggressive. The Alpha takes his strength from the pack and the pack takes their's from the Alpha. It's a symbiotic relationship, neither thriving without the other. An Omega depends for survival on them both.

Stiles Stilinski was an Omega and generally happy with his lot in life. His pack was quite large at fifteen strong and Tilo, his maker and pack leader a competent and somewhat benign Alpha. Although he was sometimes bullied and teased they were like a big family and Stiles never anticipated a time when he would have to leave the comfort and security of his pack. He lived in the small town of Rio Vista in the eastern end of Solano County, a few miles from Brennan National Park. The park was 336 acres of wetlands, woods, camp sites, trails, lakes and islands punctuated with meandering waterways, varied habitats and picnic areas. The biggest and most dangerous animals were the deer and occasional elk . There were no predators except themselves and with a positive attitude toward their fellow men, the existence of the pack went by without notice or comment.

On nights of the full moon the pack would gather and streak through the park in search of prey. Stiles would squirrel out through his bedroom window and slither down the roof and land like a cat on quiet feet on the ground, and make his way to the appointed meeting place in the park. 

Stiles mother passed away when he was very young and his father worked in law enforcement, completely oblivious to his son's werewolf status. If he'd known, he might have thought twice about applying for the sheriff's position in Beacon Hills that tore Stiles away from his pack.

They arrived in Beacon Hills on Friday which was just as well really, he had no school until Monday. His Alpha had warned him that there was a strong pack in Beacon Hills and some of them were bound to be attending the High School. Being found on pack territory without benefit of an introduction more often than not, ended in bloodshed. His dad just didn't need the hassle of a call from the Principal on his first day. Or any day come to that.

He spent the morning helping to unpack, got under his dad's feet and in the afternoon was sent to explore the new neighborhood in his blue jeep. He soon found himself on the edge of town and took the turning onto the back road that led to Beacon Hills Preserve. It was a wild and desolate area covering several hundred acres of woods, streams, hills, rocky areas and woodland glades. It was home to many species of wild animal, the biggest predator being the infrequent cougar, if you didn't count werewolves of course. There were no naturally occurring wolves, there hadn't been any in California for the last sixty or so years. But judging from the pungent scent that wafted in through the open side window of the jeep and assaulted his senses, there were plenty of werewolves.

He looked through the windshield. Ahead the road ended abruptly and the preserve began. A thin chain was stretched across the entrance with two wooden signs hanging from it. The top and biggest sign simply said: **BEACON HILLS PRESERVE** , the smaller attached underneath by metal links read: NO ENTRY AFTER DARK. Wasn't that a comfort? An empty parking lot lay to the left, presumably for visitors such as hikers, joggers. There appeared the start of a narrow, rough trail of sorts and Stiles drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel as he looked around and took in his surroundings. It had a wilder, more _untamed _feel about it, it was more untidy and the trees somehow more foreboding than he was used to. A creeping unease prickled across his skin that he tried to tell himself was caused by missing the support of his pack and suffering natural anxiety and wariness at the unknown night's events that lay ahead of him.__

__Tonight was a full moon._ _

__He could resist his wolf's call, he knew how to do that, he only had to focus on his mom's death. He didn't _have_ to go out, but it was dangerous not to. Tilo had warned him that the pack would sense his intrusion almost from the moment he arrived and if he didn't seek them out, it was likely they'd come looking for him. Particularly the Alpha, Derek Hale. He didn't want a pack of werewolves showing up at his front door and it was better he met them in a place and at a time of his choosing than be outnumbered and ambushed at school. He had youth and his lowly status on his side. He was no threat to any of them, he wasn't going to fight for a position in the pack and it was likely after a bit of roughing up, they'd accept him. That was half the battle, an Alpha was unlikely to accept a newcomer that was rejected by the pack or likely to be a trouble maker._ _

__But it was only half the battle._ _

__The final decision about his fate rested with the Alpha, he was the one he had to convince. Alpha's were naturally cautious about accepting new pack members they hadn't made, their fidelity to themselves and allegiance to the pack was always open to question and doubt. The younger the wolf and more lowly the status Tilo had assured him, the more likely he was to be accepted._ _

__But it wasn't a certainty and Alpha's had been known to kill newcomers they rejected._ _

__Stiles tried to put thoughts of his possible impeding death out of his mind. On the positive side he was young and nobody was lowlier than he was. He knew how to read an Alpha's body language and the non verbal and verbal cues and behaviors he would need, especially on a full moon. Werewolves tended to be less talkative on a full moon and his twin defenses of a rapier wit and cutting sarcasm, really wouldn't work._ _

__People talked of a werewolf's _bloodlust_ on a full moon but it was largely myth, like silver bullets. They weren't actually any more bloodthirsty than normal, it was just that they were more _wolf_. Their lupine instincts ran rampant, the thin veneer of civilized human behavior took a back seat to the law of the fang and claw. Not that they ceased to be human, they didn't. They had human thoughts, processes and memories, emotions and conscience it was just that for a while they _let go_._ _

__And none more so than the Alpha._ _

__Alpha's always had the strongest instincts. The call of the wild rippled continually in their psyche and the best, like Tilo had an iron will and controlled the beast choosing when, how, where and how much they give the wolf reign. But even they had to give their beasts _something_ or go mad trying to lock them away. The worst took advantage of their Animagus transformations to bathe in blood and bask in terror, with little more reasoning and restraint than rabid animals and just as deadly. And it was on nights as the one that lay ahead, Alphas were most likely to fully transform into their huge, wolf form._ _

__Stiles ducked his head and peered off through the trees, squinting to get a better view. He could get out of the jeep, there seemed to be no-one about but the prickling of the hairs on his nape warned him not to. As his gaze pierced the trees, his eyes focused on the burnt out ruin of a large house some distance ahead. As he gazed a movement caught his eye. A man, tall, dark, black leather and bad attitude standing on what remained of the front porch, still as stone. Stiles didn't even know if he could see him sitting in his jeep, but he undoubtedly knew he was there from the studied intensity of his gaze. Stiles felt everything go silent inside him and his breath stilled as the man moved, turned and went into the house. The sheer physical smoothness of the action, alien.....................Intimidating. He drew in a deep breath, alert to his heart thudding against his ribs and goose bumps sweeping his skin. He was afraid of and yet inexplicably drawn to the man, like a moth to a flame. An intense physical awareness and gnawing hunger for something he couldn't put a name to ghosted through him. It disturbed him, threatening one of his panic attacks he'd had only since his mom died and hadn't troubled him in recent years. He fumbled starting the jeep and backed up, turned around and quickly drove back the way he'd come._ _

__Derek Hale watched the jeep leave from one of the upper windows of the ruined house, his gaze intense but his expression impenetrable._ _

__

____

~~~~***~~~~

They ate dinner early. Stiles sat at the table and pushed his food listlessly around his plate with his fork. His father glanced up at him with a look of mild concern, " Everything okay, son?"

The sheriff was a handsome man in his late forties, slender with mid brown hair and green eyes. The laughter lines around his mouth and crinkles in the corner of his eyes testament to his good humor.

Stiles raised his head, "Wha.........?"

"Is everything okay?" The sheriff repeated with a little more concern.

Stiles drew his slender shoulders up into a non-committal shrug. He reached for his glass of soda, carried it to his lips and regarded his father over the rim of the glass as he spoke, "Sure, fine." He took a drink.

His father frowned a little and lay down his fork. "Food okay? Not sickening for something?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and lowered his glass. "Food's great dad and I'm not ill."

"Okay," his father lay down his knife and leaned back in his chair. "Look son, I know you're not real thrilled about the move but there was next to no chance of promotion in Rio Vista and this is a big opportunity for me."

"It's fine dad." Stiles fingers curled tightly around the chill glass. He didn't really mind the move and didn't want his dad to feel bad about it, it was just, _the pack_......

"It's not fine Stiles, I know that." His brows knitted and he steepled his fingers resting the heels of his hands on the table, "You've had to leave a place you're familiar with, all your friends and I know at your age how hard that is and I'm sorry to do that to you. But Beacon Hills isn't so different from Rio Vista and a likable kid like you, you'll soon make friends and you've got to admit the house is nice."

He listened to his father's words with a gathering sense of unease as the late afternoon shifted to early evening. How could he tell his dad that his closest friends had been members of his werewolf pack and that tonight he must try and join a new pack or possibly die trying?

"Stiles?" 

He jumped guiltily at his dad's sharp tone. 

"I asked where you went this afternoon?"

"Uh, I drove around the neighborhood and took a look at the High School. You're right, it's pretty much like Rio Vista." He lowered his glass to the table and twisted it around with his fingers, "I took the back road out to the Preserve."

His dad leaned forward a little. "I want you to be careful going up there. The guys say that there's sometimes cougars. They get reports of half eaten kills and one strolled up to the edge of town last year, they had to shoot it."

Stiles scowled, "Why? Cougars don't normally go after people."

"It was in a parking lot Stiles and there were kids. Anyway it might have been rabid."

"Was it?"

His dad picked up is fork and speared a piece of meat off the plate in front of him, "No, the local vet Alan Deacon did tests. He said it sounded as if it was running scared, driven out of it's territory." He pushed the meat into his mouth.

"What would scare a cougar?"

His father chewed, "A bigger cougar."

"Maybe a bear?"

He swallowed, "There are no bears in the park."

"Wolves?"

"Stiles, didn't they teach you anything at school? There have been no wolves in California for over sixty years."

That was as much as his father knew..................

"There was a house," Stiles changed the subject, "a mansion really just inside the perimeter, through the trees. It was pretty ruined, looked like it'd been in a fire and only half of it was left standing."

His father nodded, placed his knife and fork on his plate and pushed it away. "That'd be the old Hale place."

Stiles stiffened at the name he recognized.

His father continued, "The Hale's were one of the most prominent families in the district, that was their family home until it was gutted by a fire about ten years ago. Family was decimated, eleven family members died in the blaze, men, women, young children," he shook his head sadly, "bad business."

"But there were survivors."

The sheriff frowned at Stiles statement, "Yeah Derek Hale and his two sisters. Laura the eldest, Cora the youngest. They were in school when the blaze happened, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Stiles replied with a shrug, "how come you know so much anyhow?" He turned the tables on his dad.

"Because I researched Beacon Hills before I applied for this job, smart ass. The Hale's own a fair amount of real estate around here, including a large chunk of the Preserve. Of course there's only Derek Hale lives around here now, nobody knows where Laura Hale is and Cora's attending Columbia in New York."

"I saw a man at the house, guess that was Hale?"

"I doubt it," his dad answered with a shake of his head.

Stiles gave him a quizzical stare.

"You said it was derelict?" His father prompted, "Why would Derek Hale want to live in the ruins of his former home?"

"I guess," Stiles pursed his lips.

"Anyway it's private property, keep away, aside from being dangerous," his dad warned, "and if that _was_ Derek Hale, keep away from him too reports say he's unstable."

Stiles wished that he could......................


	2. Chapter 2

His father went into work. It wasn't unusual or unexpected he often took extra shifts at night in Rio Vista especially now that Stiles was older and didn't need a sitter. Most often Stiles would just hang out with the pack, but here there was no pack. Tonight his dad insisted Stiles went with him to the station, met the guys, hung out. New town, new house, guilt over the fact he had made him move and that he _wanted_ to go into work...yadda...yadda. So Stiles didn't make waves, he went following his dad's car in his jeep.

Police headquarters in Beacon Hills was pretty much like Rio Vista, perhaps a bit smaller and always understaffed. The cops were stressed like cops everywhere, but they gave Stiles a warm welcome and hot chocolate. He talked to them, sat in his dad's office and listened to calls come in. The usual increase in dog attacks and weird behavior that always occurred on the full moon and the crazies were out in force, after all it was where the term _lunatic_ came from. He stayed until just after nine thirty and then said he was tired and going home for an early night. His dad pulled him into an embrace and Stiles went easily into his arms. They slapped each other on the back.

"I'm proud of you son, the way you're handling all this."

"Awesome. Uh–Good." Stiles hugged his father harder. "Huggie, huggie."

"Really proud of you," the sheriff smiled.

"Thanks. Me too. I'm proud– of myself. It's okay dad, it's gonna be okay." Stiles didn't know if he was trying to reassure his father or himself.

The sheriff edged him back holding onto his upper arms. "You drive safely now, straight home and I'll be in, in the morning and maybe we'll take a look around town together tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah dad," Stiles nodded tears pricking behind his eyes. He was by no means certain that he'd still be alive in the morning he only knew that no werewolf, particularly an Omega could survive long without a pack.

The sheriff's brows pulled together, "Are you sure you're okay son?"

"I'm fine dad," Stiles forced a smile.

"Your mom would be so proud of you."

"She'd be proud of you too." Suddenly Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around his dad's neck and hugged as hard as he could. "Promise me you'll take care of yourself dad."

"Hey what is this?" His dad gave him a searching look, "I always take care, nothing's going to happen to me Stiles."

"Just promise, yeah?"

"Okay son, I promise. You go on home, get some rest."

Stiles released his hold with a nod. "Okay, night dad."

"See you in the morning son."

Stiles hoped that he was right.

~~~~****~~~~

Stiles drove straight home and let himself in. He took the stairs two at a time. In this bedroom he skimmed out of his clothes and into a pair of well-worn jeans made soft, comfortable and faded by multiple washes and a plain dark blue tee-shirt that had seen better days and his old, gray hoodie. It wasn't his favorite, none of what he was wearing was. There was no use wearing clothes he liked because even if the pack accepted him he expected to be roughed up, his clothes torn and muddied. He only hoped that was the extent of the damage, he didn't want to think of his dad's face if he had to deal with his mauled and mangled corpse. A shudder ran through him and almost sent him diving under the covers as icy fingers pitter-pattered up his spine, he cast a glance out of the window. It was a clear night, the sky was devoid of all but the briefest scudding clouds, stars twinkled in the blue- black ocean of the sky and the full moon hung heavy and low like a silver ball rolling over the rooftops. He took himself by the scruff and gave himself a mental shake, diving under the covers wouldn't get the job done and if he survived until morning, he'd have a new pack, a new Alpha and he'd never be alone.

He took the back road to the Preserve, his jeep bouncing and lurching over the rough surface in a way he hadn't noticed in daylight. His headlights swayed drunkenly up and down as he drove along the twisting road through the encroaching trees looming on either side. Why was it things seem so much more foreboding and sinister at night? It shouldn't, especially to one such as he. He was probably the most dangerous thing out here - well save for the pack and Alpha. He reached the entrance guarded by its slender chain and notice of no admittance after dark. He parked up in a marked spot and looked around. It was almost ten thirty and he suspected the pack was forming at their designated meeting place if they weren't already streaking through the preserve. 

He doused his headlights and looked through the trees for a sign of movement, the scent of werewolves all around him and drifting in through his open side window. He felt threatened by the strangeness of a new place and his ears strained to hear a discordant note in the music of the night, but the melody played on. Anxiety gnawed at him and his scalp tightened and prickled as a creeping uneasiness shrouded him and his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Five, ten, fifteen minutes he waited and nothing happened, no movement, no disruptive sound, nothing. He slid the window closed and climbed out of the jeep.

He shuddered as his feet touched the earth, the kind of shudder you give when someone walks over your grave. He closed the door quietly behind him and pushed his keys deep into the rear pocket of his jeans. He leaned back on the side of the Jeep and looked about, his night vision giving a bright but gray monochrome picture of his surroundings. His unease didn't let up, his skin tightening, nerves jumping and heart a rapid staccato beat in his chest. He pushed off from the side of the jeep, ducked under the chain and put his first footstep into the Preserve, instinctively heading _away_ from the burnt out shell of the Hale house.

His steps were a whisper against the blades of grass that bent under his feet, he seemed to glide over the ground soundlessly, his passing barely causing a disturbance as he had been taught. He flexed his shoulders and rolled his head as he felt the shift move through him. Bones moved and realigned, sinews stretched and cracked, muscle bulked up, nails on his hands pushed out to form scimitar shaped claws, his ears shifted up his head, became pointed and mobile, pricked. Brow ridges formed above golden eyes and a widows peak of dark hair appeared, trailing down in a narrow stripe between his eyes to the bridge of a thickened and elongated nose, not quite a muzzle and his mouth filled with scalpel sharp fangs for tearing and heavy molars for crushing bone. His nose twitched as he glanced up at the pale, full moon rolling over the tree tops, the pungent, acrid smell of the Alpha was all around him. He'd been marking the boundary of the pack's range, his scent full of masculine potency, strength and virility He stopped and listened beyond the quick beating of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears. 

His ears twitched, moved as he sought out any sounds that were out of place that would indicate the pack was coming, but there was nothing. His eyes strained through the cold shadow of the moonlight shafting through the trees sending grotesque shapes twirling, dancing across the forest floor. He didn't really expect to see or hear anything until the pack was almost on him and they'd approach downwind, not that he could scent them surrounded as he was by the Alpha. Sighing heavily he bobbed down and undid his sneakers and took them off, His socks too. He'd learnt the expensive way the damage his claws did to footwear. He tied the laces together, shoved his socks inside and stood with a fluid grace, slinging them over his shoulder. His gait was at the moment bipedal, his shape essentially human and he would only drop to hands and feet for speed, the claws lending extra traction. He hadn't bulked up a great deal, he was an Omega and retained his slender form and long, lean muscles, he was built for speed and harrying prey. Beta's were heavier, stronger and Alpha's the biggest, strongest of their kind, their physical shift could be one completely to long-limbed and muscular wolf; and though they retained human sentiency they were instinctively wolves but with hands and feet in preference to paws.

There was a lot to be said for opposable thumbs.

He looked about him feeling lonely and lost. If he were home now he would throw back his head and howl. It would signal his position to his pack and they would answer, either he would work toward them or they would find him, more likely they would work toward each other. No pack member was ever alone for long. He thought about howling, he had nothing to hide and the pack would locate him in minutes whereas, depending on their present location it might take a couple of hours. There again it gave him the advantage of picking the meeting place, preferably open ground where he could see them coming and where he wasn't easily trapped, some fallen trees would be useful for dodging around and hiding behind putting between himself and any display of aggression. He wouldn't fight. There was almost no chance he could best one Beta and a pack was plain suicide. Hopefully they would rough him up a bit in a display of dominance, nothing he wouldn't heal from. If the Alpha was running with the pack, he would know there was an intruder in his territory and he might only have minutes to find his spot. He pressed on through the trees that seemed to snatch at his clothes with gnarled fingers and he shrank deeper into his gray hoodie.

He surprised a knot of deer and their startled headlong flight almost prompted him to give chase, but he fought the instinct. They had been grazing in a small clearing a fallen tree trunk, rotting and old spotlighted by the moon at it's center. It was almost round with the trees closely knit forming a circular wall of wood. It was good enough and he hung his sneakers from a low tree branch and sat on the grass, his back against the fallen trunk, his knees pulled up to his chest. He settled to watch, listen and wait.

~~~~****~~~~

I the end he didn't have to wait long. Ten, twenty minutes his eyes strained into the trees, head turning this way and that, his ears and nose twitching, waiting. Uneasiness became spiced with irritation, he wanted it over, done with. The same inevitable urgency that one awaits execution when every moment delayed is felt as an eternal agony. He heard the pack crashing through the undergrowth, some way distant yet and not cloaking their approach in stealth. Why should they? This was their home turf and they had all the advantages, right of ownership and numbers on their side. He stiffened, every nerve in his body sparking with brilliant awareness, every muscle tensed, the blood roaring through his veins and heart hammering against his rib cage. He smelt them then, the power of their combined scents pushing through the cloak of the Alpha that surrounded him. Seven individual wolves, one a female and all Betas. The Alpha wasn't with them.

He took up position on all fours, hands and feet. He held his body low to the ground, his head lower and ears laid back pressed hard against his skull in a sign of submission. The pack roared into the clearing on hands and feet, traveling at speed strung out in a line. In the lead a black skinned Beta, built like a football player, heavy, muscular but fast. Others behind him, jock types, slender, muscled. One long and lean with curly dark hair and a smaller one with nutmeg skin, black hair, built and fast, very fast. The black Beta wasn't stopping and barreled straight for him, Stiles tucked in his head and presented his back and shoulder toward him and braced for the impact and slash of teeth.

But it never came.

Stiles was so busy concentrating on the pack in front of him that he neither heard nor smelt the Alpha approach from behind, the other side of the tree trunk. The Alpha leapt the tree and Stiles, landing several feet in front of him facing his pack, his ears strained forward and he held his body high off the ground even though he was on all fours. His lips curled back over vicious white fangs and he _snarled_. The charging Beta attempted to skid to a halt, his claws churning up the grass as he skidded, the momentum of this body carrying him forward. He panicked, afraid he was going to impact with the Alpha and he threw himself heavily onto his side, landing with a painful yelp and winding himself. The Beta's body came to a halt by the Alpha's hands, he chuffed out a laugh and snapped at the Beta, his teeth clicking together centimeters from his throat. The Beta yelped and scrambled back "What the fuck man!"

The majority of werewolves have two forms, human and their Beta or Omega form, they are essentially shape shifters. The Alpha has two or three forms dependent upon the individual Alpha, his strength and power and how well he can control his wolf. Those with less power, who allow the wolf to command them have their human and animagaus wolf form. The less control the more monstrous they are, the wolf nearer the surface, vicious, unpredictable, cunning and less human. Those with the strength and power to cage and control the wolf have three forms. Human, a halfway Beta-like form, essentially still human but more muscular, faster, stronger than a Beta and their animagaus form. The animagaus form varies Alpha to Alpha, but the strongest are still human in shape with bits of wolf anatomy, usually a wolf head, some degree of fur, human hands and feet, claws and fangs, wolf instinct and cunning but human sentiency, memories, conscience and emotions. They never stop being basically human.

Derek Hale was in his halfway form, bigger, stronger, than any Beta with clawed hands and sharp fangs. His black hair extended down in a widow's peak between ridged eyes that shifted between his Beta blue and Alpha red. He stood just over six feet upright, a powerful set of shoulders with biceps like boulders wedged into a gray tee-shirt. The pillows of his pectorals strained the fabric of his tee-shirt tight across his chest. He was slender with a trim waist and muscular thighs.

"He's an intruder in our territory," Boyd hissed at the Alpha. 

Seemingly unconcerned Derek pushed gracefully to his feet and stood in the clearing, his hair taking a blue cast in the moonlight. The rest of the pack stood. " _I_ decide what happens to intruders, not you and you'd better get a grip on your wolf before I teach it some manners," his voice was brittle and chill enough for penguins to skate on. The threat was real and implicit, Boyd looked sheepish and a female moved beside him. Slender, blonde, pretty in an obvious way that said she tried too hard, her lips painted a luscious red. She moved to the Alpha rubbing her soft body against him seductively, her voice a breathy invitation.

"Boyd was only going to rough him up a little, who is he anyway?" She looked over the Alpha's shoulder, "Are we keeping him?" She twisted a lock of her long hair around her forefinger, "He's kinda cute."

The tall Beta and the smaller, lithe, dark haired one with nutmeg skin slipped past the Alpha and approached Stiles where he listened and curled in on himself. The smaller hunkered down, "Hi, I'm Scott and this is Isaac," he gestured to the taller of the two who stood watching him intently with a tilt of his head, "we won't hurt you."

Scott's voice was uncompromising but oddly gentle and Stiles uncurled a little and Scott gave him a toothy smile.

Isaac wrinkled up his nose, "He's an Omega," there was a touch of disdain in his voice. 

Scott gave an irritated glance upward and then looked back at Stiles. 

Derek pushed Erica away, "I'll say this once and then I'll use my teeth to get the point across." He growled out, "Keep away from him." He gave her a shove in the direction of Boyd who caught her in his arms. 

Erica pouted. "Why?"

"He's not for you, " Derek snapped, "take care of your bitch Boyd before someone else does."

Boyd looked for a moment as though he was about to say something, thought better of it and Erica curled against him. Beyond them three Beta's paced. Two were twins, short brown hair, broad, muscular, male physique and the third a clean cut jock type, full of his own importance and good looks.

"Of course we're not _keeping_ him," Jackson stopped pacing long enough to comment, "we don't take in waifs and strays, we're not the fucking pound."

Behind Derek, Stiles gave an involuntary whine. The Alpha's ears flicked at the sound and his eyes settled on Jackson. "C'mere Jackson," he said softly, too softly. Jackson walked forward and soon as he was within range the Alpha cuffed him sharply.

"Oww," Jackson's head jerked to the side and he clutched at his ear. "What the fuck was that for!" He pouted, sour faced.

"You know, " Derek answered.

Scott lent forward and extended his hand, "It's okay. What's your name?"

Stiles didn't have chance to reply. "Stiles, Stiles Stilinski," Derek answered without turning his head, "he's the new sheriff's son..............."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles head rose sharply and he stared at the broad back of the Alpha, how did he know his name? Derek turned and he ducked his head again, it made no matter, he _was_ the Alpha and his submission was his due. The rest of the pack edged nearer anxious for a look at their first Omega, Jackson remained wary and out of Derek's immediate reach. The Alpha's eyes fixed on Stiles he walked the few steps toward him. "Don't crowd him," Derek growled and they stepped back. Derek hunkered down directly in front of Stiles. The Omega ducked his head and turned his eyes away from the Alpha.

A deep crease appeared between Scott's eyes and his eyes flicked between Stiles and Derek. "He's scared," he stated the obvious with sympathy in his voice, he'd been there.

"No shit," Derek replied dryly, the scent of fear rolling off the Omega was both pleasing, appeasing and yet an irritant. He didn't like it, not coming from _this_ young wolf. It annoyed him too that Scott didn't give him credit for being able to smell Stiles fear, a damn sight better than him. His first thought was to reassure Stiles that he was safe, he wouldn't hurt him, not much anyway and he wouldn't let the pack hurt him, but he'd already proved that. To give that assurance in front of the pack would be out of character for him and might be perceived as a weakness. Wolves do not normally give allowance for those who are timid or fearful unless they are pups, and the boy was beyond being a pup, so he remained silent. His eyes swept over the Omega with ill concealed approval. Tilo had been right, he was a beauty. Slender, lightly muscled and built for speed, his dark hair contrasting with his pale skin and the stripe of hair between his eyes attractive. From the glimpse he'd caught of the Omega's face he had pale gold eyes, large and round, he had no cheek hair and the hair on his head tended to be tousled and unruly rather than swept back. He found himself wondering what he looked like naked. Scott waited for Derek to say something glancing up at Isaac who shrugged and then looking at Stiles and back at Derek. "Perhaps we ought to..."

"Take the pack for a run," Derek instructed cutting him off, his eyes never leaving Stiles.

"Derek don't you think......."

Derek's head swung toward Scott his brow ridges were remarkably mobile and one rose, his red eyes looking at Scott questioningly.

Scott faltered, "I just thought...." He swallowed, "Shall I take Stiles with us?"

Derek turned back toward Stiles. "No, we need to get better acquainted."

Scott replied uncertainly, "Derek..."

"Take the pack Scott.." Derek but a bite of authority into his tone.

Scott inhaled deeply, glancing up at Isaac watching them with an impassive expression and then he spoke tentatively, "Derek, you're not going to hurt him?"

Stiles glanced up at Scott, momentary alarm crossing his face.

Derek's head snapped around, his eyes narrowing and hardening. "I'm going to tear his head off with my teeth and bury him," his voice edged with a steel blade cut through the tension.

Stiles looked at the Alpha then with wide fearful eyes and waves of terror rolled off him.

"Quit it Derek, you're terrifying him!" Scott blurted in a spitfire tone.

Derek's clawed hand snapped out and curled around his nape and yanked Scott toward him. _I'm _terrifying him, me?" His voice bowed under the weight of sarcasm and his eyes slithered to Stiles frightened face. He groaned inwardly and his voice hardened ruthlessly as his grip tightened, "Take the pack for a run," he halted between each softly hissed word as he forced Scott to look into his glittering eyes. For a moment yellow held red and then slid away and Derek released his grip, still studying Scott as he pushed upright.__

__"Come on guys, let's run off some steam," Scott's tone was resigned, defeated. He gestured to Stiles, "see you later Stiles," he glanced back at Derek who gave an imperceptible nod and Scott gave a sigh of relief. The big Alpha wouldn't harm the Omega, not much anyway._ _

__Stiles eyes tracked the pack as they moved off, he glanced at Derek and then at Scott's retreating form and for a moment seemed about to say something, but subsided under Derek's intense gaze. He remained as he was, curled in on himself and head lowered. A blanket of silence fell over the clearing with the pack's retreat and the melody of the night filled the void. Stiles waited, nervousness and disturbing anxiety moving through him as he tried to anticipate Derek's next move. But there wasn't one, Derek remained still as stone his piercing gaze making Stiles nerve endings sizzle and skin prickle._ _

__At length the Alpha spoke, his mellow baritone edged with control, "That's better now they've gone, we can have a little chat. I'm Derek Hale, but I'm guessing you already know that."_ _

__Stiles risked a sideways glance and nod of his head._ _

__Derek pushed back his wolf, flexing his shoulders and rolling his head as his wolf retreated and he regained his completely human form. "Push back your wolf, I know you can Stiles, Tilo told me."_ _

__Surprise made Stiles forget himself and look directly in the face of the Alpha and then drop his eyes as his wolf retreated._ _

__Derek pressed his lips tightly together feeling the prickle of irritation. The boy was only doing what the had been taught, not to look directly into the face or eyes of an Alpha. It was almost always perceived as a challenge and met with aggression, he didn't yet understand that it didn't apply to him or why and Derek wanted to see his sweet face and pretty eyes. Derek unfurled his body and rose gracefully to his full height. Stiles eyes drifted up the length of Derek's body and as he expected it was the man he'd seen at the burnt out house. Without a word Derek moved to the tree trunk and sat beside him, his back resting on the old wood, his long legs splayed out in front of him and hands held loosely in his lap. "I'm sure you'd be more comfortable sitting up," he commented casually._ _

__Stiles scrambled around and sat with his back pressed to the trunk, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms looped around them. He rested his chin on the curve of his knees. Derek recognized it for the sad, defensive gesture it was and gave a silent sigh. One beat............two, "How do you know about me?" Stiles murmured._ _

__"Tilo. " Derek answered simply. "Most Alpha's in California know or have heard of him. I've had dealings a time or two, he's helped me resolve some _issues_." He allowed himself a rare wry smile. "He thinks lot of you and he wasn't about to let his favorite Omega move into another pack's territory without alerting the Alpha and giving him the best chance of acceptance into a new pack." A brief cloak of sadness fell over the boy and Derek lent in slightly, reached out his hand and curled his fingers around Stiles chin, raised his head and pulled his face around to toward him. The boy cast his eyes down, "Look at me," he coaxed in a velvet voice._ _

__Stiles refused to raise his eyes, letting out a long, audible breath, "It's not allowed."_ _

__Derek's broad fingers tightened their hold minutely on his chin. "I _want_ you to look at me," Derek's voice altered in modulation taking on a tone of command._ _

__Slowly, nervously Stiles lifted his eyes to Derek's. He half expected to see Alpha red but instead he was met with pale gray-green the irises circled with narrow, darker rims. Derek's eyes shone with intelligence, confidence and independence of spirit, compelling, magnetic with the cool arrogance of an apex predator, under black, mobile eyebrows. They were capable of being open and honest or shuttered off, cold and arctic. He was ruggedly, devilishly handsome, deeply masculine with a hard, square jaw and straight blade nose , darkly stubbled chin and black hair, lightly waved. His mouth was generous, with a slight downturn at the corners._ _

__Stiles eyes were as pretty as Derek knew they would be. A deep, liquid brown edged with long dark lashes, under arched brows, open and honest, guileless, artless, innocent, considering what he was. They shone with a natural, submission and intelligence , there played in their depths every thought, emotion the boy had. With those eyes he could never lie, with a gentleness that could never challenge and they beckoned to Derek irresistibly. A snub nose with a cute upturn and a wide, generous mouth with plumb, pink, sensual lips. Derek studied his face, and then held boy's gaze, "There we go, no need to fear me." His brows drew together, "You miss Tilo, your pack," a statement of fact, not a question._ _

__There were those who would gladly claim Derek was heartless, or that his heart was made of stone, but it lurched, stuttered as Stiles eyes grew brilliant with unshed tears. In a move that some would have thought foreign to Derek's nature his arms enfolded the boy and he pulled him onto his chest. For a moment Stiles tensed and made to pull away, "Stay!" A single word delivered with an Alpha's deep rasp and Stiles relaxed, melted against Derek's muscular chest. Derek buried his nose in the top of Stiles tousled, dark head and inhaled deeply imprinting the boy's delicious scent on his psyche. His lips moved against his hair, "I know it's hard, I know you grew up with your pack, how close you were to Tilo and his mate, he told me all about you. I know how you became a werewolf." Derek inhaled deeply feeling Stiles sudden stillness, the increase in his heart rate and spike in blood pressure._ _

__"I was nine," Stiles choked out in a whisper._ _

__Derek's arms tightened, "Do you remember the attack?" He questioned softly._ _

__Stiles shook his head." No, not really."_ _

__The Alpha relaxed slightly, the loss of memory probably saved the boy from a lifetime of nightmares._ _

__"I was nine," Stiles repeated, "where we lived then, the house backed onto a small woodland. I had a six month old kitten and let her out for the first time and she didn't come back. It was getting dark and I wanted to go look for her, my dad said no, he'd look later if she didn't come back. But I didn't wait. I took the flashlight from the cupboard and went searching in the woods. I remember the trees and a noise and then," he drew his shoulders up into a shug, "nothing, I woke up in bed at home."_ _

__Absently Derek found himself pushing his hand through the boy's hair, flexing the silky strands against his fingers. "You were attacked by a rogue Beta Tilo was tracking. He was too late to stop the attack but he killed him," he said in a low, smooth voice._ _

__Stiles took up the story, his voice distant, without inflection. "Tilo said I was badly mauled, bleeding out. By the time the paramedics could reach me I'd have died, so he bit me."_ _

__Derek's hand stilled, his fingers entwined in Stiles hair. "He took a chance, the bite doesn't always take, it can kill if the human body rejects the cellular restructuring."_ _

__Stiles tipped his head back and looked into Derek's face, "But I was dying anyway."_ _

__Derek nodded, "It took and saved your life."_ _

__"And changed it forever," Stiles added quickly._ _

__A deep crease appeared in between Derek's eyes, "Do you regret it then?"_ _

__"What?" Stiles pushed up looking at him, "No, I don't regret it. It just took some getting used to. I went from an ordinary boy to being able to smell, hear and taste things I shouldn't have been able to smell, hear and taste. I could run super fast, jump higher than should have been possible and lift things an adult power lifter couldn't lift. People thought I was a freak, _I_ thought I was going freaking mad, never mind trying to explain it all to my dad. Tilo and the pack took care of me, he taught me how to control the shift even on a full moon and stopped me from hurting people or pets because he knew that'd upset me."_ _

__"What about your mom?"_ _

__Stiles stopped talking and picked imaginary lint off the front of his tee-shirt. His voice dropped, "She died when I was six. There's only me and dad."_ _

__Derek gave a grunt which may or may not have been sympathy. "I'm sorry."_ _

__Stiles eyes closed momentarily and he pulled in a deep breath and let it go. "It's okay, it was a long time ago."_ _

__Without being prompted Stiles resumed his position on Derek's chest and the morose werewolf allowed the corners of his mouth to tug up into a smile. He pushed his fingers absently through the boy's hair, his nails scraping his scalp and making Stiles shiver with pleasure. "Tilo believes the attack might have been instrumental in making you an Omega."_ _

__Stiles answer was muttered with an off-hand shrug, "Perhaps." His cheek rubbed against the Derek's hard chest. It was an instinctual search for comfort from his pack leader and one that sent feelings of possessive protection spiraling through the Alpha. Derek's arm tightened about him._ _

__"You have a new pack, a new Alpha," his voice low a purposefully seductive, "you came when I called to you." Stiles shifted his head, looking up at him a bemused crease between his brows an unspoken question in his eyes. "Yesterday I called out to you and you came to the Preserve in your jeep but you didn't come up to the house."_ _

__The scent of anxiety bloomed across the boy and his crease turned worried and deepened. "I didn't know, you looked scary." Derek felt a new tension in the slight body in his arms._ _

__The Alpha snorted a laugh, "Scary huh? It's okay, I'm not mad at you," he felt Stiles body relax, "scary is part of an Alpha's job description." He nuzzled into the boy's hair, inhaling deeply and then moved his head lower his warm breath tickling , his lips moving against the shell of Stiles ear. "I'm not Tilo, but you'll get used to me," he whispered huskily. "I'm your Alpha now," he nipped the plump lobe with blunt, human teeth. Stiles gave a soft whine heat rolling through his body as he turned his head and bared his neck._ _

__Stiles body felt scorching hot even through his clothes and his heat leeched into Derek's skin. Derek savored the beginnings of the Omega's arousal as his primal drive kicked in and he responded to the Alpha's seductive touch. He pushed his hands up under the dark tee-shirt and his flat palms skimmed the boy's soft, silky skin, ran over his flat stomach, the bump of his ribs and fingers splayed against his chest, pebbled nipples pressing into his palms. His senses reeled from the Omega's softly sensuous smell, his delicate pheromones tickling his nose and sending blood roaring through his veins. Tilo was right, Stiles was ready to be mated and Derek roared into rut every fibre of his being alert, straining and ready to claim Stiles as his mate. He'd felt it from the moment the boy set foot in Beacon Hills, had a premonition of his coming long before, and when he arrived he had called to him and the boy had answered . He ran his nose down Stiles neck and then dragged his open mouth up in a trail of wet, heated kisses stopping at the reservoir of scent behind his ear. "Do you know what becomes of most Omegas?" Derek's voice was a husky purr, one flat palm circling over Stiles belly._ _

__"They mate with an Alpha or else they stay at the bottom of their pack," his voice came out choppy and breathy, "caretakers, clowns, nursemaids to the young ones. When Beta's look as though they're going to fight they get between them try and defuse the tension."_ _

__Derek grunted his agreement. " In many ways they're the heart of the pack." He kissed the corner of Stiles mouth sensing his innocent confusion and mounting heat. " Tilo has a mate. I'm your Alpha."_ _

__The boy looked bemused, his brow furrowed and eyes questioningly curious._ _

__"Tilo said you were a good Omega and very pretty," Derek's voice simmered with passion._ _

__Stiles chuffed out an embarrassed laugh. " 'M not pretty, not a girl."_ _

__Derek's hand cupped his groin, feeling his cock twitch under his fingers. "No your not," he said in a raspy voice laced with salacious intent._ _

__Stiles moaned as a maelstrom of sensations bombarded him and made his senses rock. He felt restless, the Alpha awakening an ache, a deep longing felt at his core. His blood sang and pulsed in his veins, nerves jumped and crackled, goose bumps skittered across his skin. With a litany of groans he rolled his head against Derek's chest. He barely registered Derek maneuvering him out of his hoodie and tossing it onto the grass. "Too many clothes, " the Alpha's voice rumbled and he raised his arms and Derek rolled his tee-shirt up his body and tugged it over his head. Derek moved Stiles so that instead of the rough bark of the fallen trunk at his back it was the soft,cool, spring of turf, he arched over him a moment admiring his mate to be. He wasn't pretty, Stiles was beautiful. His skin was pale but not white, it had the soft creamy color of buttermilk, unblemished but intriguingly marked here and there with small, dark moles that Derek would carefully catalogue. He was almost devoid of body hair, or else it was so fine as not to be noticeable, his muscles were long and lean and shifted restlessly under his skin. He was slender but not _thin_ , his collar bone prominant and the gentle undulation of his ribs, his jeans had slid down to reveal sharp hip bones, but softly curved hips. His nipples were pert, dusky pink pebbles against his skin and Derek couldn't resist cupping a pectoral and grazing his thumb rhythmically backward and forward over a dagger peak. Blood pulsed in his cock in synchronization with the movement of Derek's thumb. The Alpha stopped abruptly and drew back his hand and Stiles whined at the loss, his eyes opening and widening as Derek pulled his own tee-shirt over his head and tossed it away._ _

__"I'm _your_ Alpha," he repeated as the moon spotlighted his body and threw into sharp relief the peaks and troughs, a Topographic Map of his muscular torso. His broad shoulders, flat nipples that were the color of milky coffee and his chest devoid of hair, but his forearms with a smattering of dark hair and thick, roped tendons. As he moved muscles rippled under tanned skin and Stiles breathing halted and his lips parted as he stared in unashamed, speechless admiration. _Want _slammed into his body and the ache at his core intensified. He became aware of Derek's delicious, musky fragrance and a raw masculine magnetism that tugged at him on a base, visceral level and drew him in.___ _

____"I want you Stiles as my mate," Derek's voice was like velvet and cloaked him in it's sensual folds, "do you understand?"_ _ _ _

____His mouth was dry, his tongue suddenly too big as he tried to croak out that he did. He nodded and Derek's eyes shifted flickering between green, blue and red as the wolf surged forward with eager lustfulness to claim its mate. This first time was the wolf's to take, to claim his mate and implant his seed. If Stiles had been a female he would have bred her but as it was his seed would seep into Stiles cells scenting him forever from the inside out. Any other wolf, most supernatural beings would smell Stiles and an overcoat of Derek. There would be no mistaking the Omega was claimed and who was his mate. It would change too the fragrance of his pheromones, making them specific to Derek and Derek's scent would always arouse Stiles._ _ _ _

____Derek planted a flat palm either side of Stiles head and took his weight on them, gently pushing his legs apart and settling between. He lowered himself slowly and his mouth slanted over Stiles, gentle, explorative at first. Stiles response was confused, tentative and then his lips moved against Derek's and he pushed into the kiss. Stiles pheromones bloomed across Derek's senses and ignited an inferno in his veins . He took hold of the Omega's hands pulling them over his head, pushing them into the turf, their fingers locked together as their bodies soon would be._ _ _ _

____The kiss turned ferociously carnal, Derek biting at Stiles bottom lip until they parted and his tongue swept inside licking the roof and sides of his mouth, tasting him for the first time, dueling with and subduing his tongue. They rolled across the grass in a tangle of tongues, limbs and bodies._ _ _ _

____Everywhere Derek touched left a trail of fire as Stiles skin seared and nerves sizzled at his touch. His musky masculine scent worked as an aphrodisiac and intoxicant to the Omega's aching senses. It spurred on his unknown desire for the Alpha until Stiles couldn't think straight, couldn't think about anything but a nameless want and deep ache. Derek pulled his head back taking in Stiles swollen and bloodied lips, flushed cheeks and black eyes. "If you don't want to be my mate, say now because a few more moments and I won't stop," he warned in a choked whisper._ _ _ _

____Stiles blinked, once, twice, "I want you," he responded in a tight, hoarse whisper............................_ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over 7000 words mostly about M/M sex. Graphic and explicit. It also features animagus sex in wolf form which some readers may interpret as bestiality. Features rimming, fingering, oral and anal.
> 
> If the idea of an animagus wolf having sex offends or squicks you STOP reading at the graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to RAVENSCLAW for the amazing graphic of Derek in wolf form that graces this chapter. Kudos!

Derek went as still as stone. Desire hot and slick ripped through his body tightening his skin and hardening his muscles. His nerves erupted in a vivid display of pyrotechnics , fizzing, sparking, nipping at his skin with feral, carnal anticipation. His eyes flicked to blue and remained there, claws pushed out from the ends of his fingers and then retracted as he forced his snarling wolf down. He erupted into a flurry of movement, fevered fingers tugged at the buttoned waist of Stiles jeans, yanked down the zip and pushed them down over his hip bones, low enough that he could reach and cuff his broad fingers around the boy's hot length and pull him out and free his balls.

Stiles swollen cock pulsed in Derek's palm, shorter than his own which was to be expected given their different physiques and status but almost as thick. It jutted out from a tangle of silky black hair at his groin and tight, lightly furred spherical balls underneath. "Very pretty," his voice grated, warped and hardened with lust. He held Stiles cock as he stretched over him, resting his weight on his knees and elbows. His free hand cupped his pectoral and skated the roughened pad of his thumb over Stiles hard nipple and he lowered his mouth. Stiles cried out at the scorching heat of Derek's lips as he sucked and tugged at the nub and it echoed deep in his melting core, his insides tightening, rippling with every rhythmic suck.

Stiles inexperienced hands fluttered, claws pushed out from his fingertips as he lost some control of his wolf and a nameless _need_ gripped his body. A primal need as old as time robbed him of his reason and lent him the courage to touch his mate. His greedy hands roamed over Derek's sweat slicked body, his wide shoulders and broad back. His claws raked the tanned skin and made the Alpha hiss with pleasure and savor the thin bloody trails down his back. Stiles strong fingers kneaded and stroked searched for spots that made Derek growl, moan or groan. In a moment of unaccustomed dominance Stiles scissored his legs with Derek's and tried to roll them but the Alpha resisted and was too strong.

Derek lifted his head and gave him a wicked, wolfish smile, eyes smoldering. "This is for you," he whispered, "then the wolf will take his due."

Something surged through Stiles at that moment, something that tightened his heart , softened his body in sweet surrender and a swamped him in a feeling of contentment, happiness and trust. Was this love? He thought perhaps it was or something very close, certainly he'd never felt anything like it before. His brain stuttered and rushed to catch up to the blistering sensations ebbing and flowing through him.

"Derek -" The Alpha silenced him with a ferocious kiss. Kissing him deeply licking his tongue into Stiles mouth in a way that he had. Stiles felt his body respond, his muscles tighten and his body begin a steady upward climb. He really thought Derek could make him come, just from his kiss if they stayed at it long enough. Everything about the Alpha was turning him on big time. From the way he looked, how he felt under his hands, pressed against his body, to the way he had of looking at him with ravenous hunger, of touching him.The way he talked and acted, his confident, forceful nature and how he took what he wanted. The pleasure he took in him and the way he gave him pleasure.

The Alpha drove the Omega wild - literally.

Stiles ran his fingers through the silk of Derek's sweat soaked hair. His rock hard chest rubbed against his puckered nipples, the feel of his heat pressed into him was enough to make him wanton and needy.

"I love your body." Derek's lips moved against his cheek as his hand caressed the length of his torso from chest to hip leaving a trail of napalm in it's wake. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you," he murmured as he kissed and nipped across Stiles chest and claimed his other nipple with his mouth. He caught the nub in his teeth and bit down making the Omega whimper and cry out, arch up from the ground as a pulse of sweet pain ricocheted between his nipple and cock. Backward and forward, backward and forward like a pinball machine. He soothed the hurt with a suck and a kiss and then kissed his way downward.

"I don't remember wanting anything as much as you." His lips moved against warm, creamy skin.

Desperate need drove Stiles and he canted his hips and rubbed his straining heat against Derek's groin. He pushed out an exasperated whine when Derek pulled away. "Shushhhh," Derek soothed, "Not yet," he rimmed Stiles navel with his tongue, "you're not ready."

"What? Oh God Derek, I can't get anymore turned on." Stiles tugged at his hair, not certain what he was asking for. He elicited a moan from Derek as he tried to pull his head up.

The Alpha growled, released his cock and caught his wrists in a tight grip and pushed them into the grass. 

"It's your first time Stiles and you've got a tight little hole, " his voice rumbled sensuously, "I want you relaxed and stretched before the wolf takes you. As it is you'll be bruised and sore, there's no help for it. And as much as that appeals, I don't want to damage you more than is unavoidable. I want to play with you - a lot and often," he gave him a lascivious smile, "it'll spoil my fun."

A violent, involuntary shiver of arousal and anticipation shook Stiles at Derek's strained, rasped out words. Heat rolled through the Omega's body from his head to his feet and curled his toes. It aroused his lust to hear his mate talk bluntly about sex and his wicked, dark promises that he knew he would fulfill. 

Derek buried his nose in the cleft beside Stiles cock and inhaled his musky scent. The Omega flushed suddenly with embarrassment and struggled in his grasp. Derek nipped the tender inside of his upper thigh with his sharp teeth, raising his head and looking up his body. "Stop it! He growled at him adding the Alpha's bite of authority.

"Don't, please, " Stiles implored.

Derek's heated glower stilled all his movements.

"Do you think for one minute you can stop me? " He questioned harshly. "I love your body, it belongs to me, _all_ of it. I _want_ you Stiles, I want to see you come."

Stiles mouth went dry and he licked his lips nervously, crazily turned on by the raw animal need in Derek's eyes and in his tone. His claws gouged the earth beneath him, unable to form a single word in reply.

With a low growl Derek dove for Stiles cock. He licked in broad strokes up the shaft and rimmed the swollen, purple head. His raspy tongue flicked against the slit and it throbbed and pulsed making Stiles whine, and keen, his balls aching and heavy. He moaned and rolled his dark head against the grass as roaring sensation pulsed through his body with a harsh, primal beat. His body coiled tighter and tighter like an over-wound watch spring, ready to explode, he couldn't last. "Yes, like that, make me come." He pleaded with a ragged breath.

And Derek did, with gentle suction and a hard lick. Stiles writhed in the Alpha's grip as his orgasm jolted through him. His insides and limbs tensed, his cock jerked and spewed out his release across his belly. His body shook, convulsed as Derek pushed his jeans further down and a broad finger pushed into him, it was shallow penetration and his walls rippled and tightened trying to expel the intruder and then relaxed trying to pull him deeper. Derek's groans vibrated against his skin, his still swollen flesh, goading his climax to roll on and on. 

Derek didn't stop.

He lifted him and pulled Stiles jeans off completely and tossed them away. He lifted the Omega's legs over his broad shoulders and parted his ass cheeks, each taut globe fitting nicely into his big hands. He lent In, sniffed deeply at his wrinkled pucker and then circled the trembling entrance to his body with tip of his tongue. Derek lapped at his entrance, long strokes from his perineum up his crack and pressing into his anus.

Stiles body shook, trembled with embarrassment and deep arousal. He moaned, groaned, his claws tore up the grass as he flexed his fingers in time with Derek's licks. Stiles felt his body begin to spiral upward, felt the coil beginning to tighten once again in his core. Two fingers pushed inside him, harsher, knuckle deep, curving and stroking his trembling walls and then graze over something inside him that made his body tense and mind short circuit with an intense feeling of pleasure. Derek caressed his sweet spot with a steady rhythm. 

Stiles was one mass of sensation, unable to distinguish where one wave of pleasure crashed over him and the next rolled in. His mind blanked, unable to process coherent thought as he keened and babbled nonsense.

Derek lowered his head, his scorching lips flowing over Stiles cock. He was so sensitive he thrashed and cried out against his relentless onslaught. The Alpha drew on the head with a steady, rhythmic suction, one, two pulls and the young wolf came again, jerking and convulsing, spewing liquid tension from his cock. Stiles channel grasped and rippled around three fingers pushed harshly inside him, twisting and opening him up for Derek's wolf.

Derek didn't stop.

"No!" Stiles rolled his head against the grass, eyes screwed tight against the exquisite torture. "No more, please." Every inch of his skin was hyper sensitive, burning with sizzling nerve endings and slick with sweat.

"One more." Derek coaxed huskily. "One more and then I'll let my wolf fuck you."

It seemed harsh, even cruel but necessary. As a man Derek was well endowed and as a wolf, more so. He wanted to heat up the Omega's body with pleasure, get him ready to receive the wolf . The Omega's pheromones had already doubled, thickened, their scent stronger and effect more potent. Stiles body was giving off heat like furnace, his want and need almost palpable and sexual tension filled the air like the ozone of a Summer storm. The wolf would want to play, tease but then he would want to take. His primal drive pushing forward to claim his mate, mindlessly chasing his orgasmic goal. The Omega was young, untested, he'd come quickly as Derek knew he would, this would take the edge off make him last longer, his muscles would be more relaxed, easier for the wolf to push inside.

"I can't." Stiles panted.

"But you will," Derek said matter of factly. He blew across Stiles swollen, heated flesh the coolness reawakening tired, raw nerve endings. "I love watching you come, baby.The noises you make,your expression, the way your body moves, jerking, convulsing, the way your flesh quivers.............." He massaged the sweet spot inside him and the Omega lit up like a Roman Candle. His orgasm pulsed through him in a slow roll of scorching pleasure, no less devastating for being gentler than the two before.

Stiles was left in a boneless in a lax stupor, dazed and slack limbed, only vaguely aware when Derek's weight and heat lifted off him and he stood and skimmed out of his jeans. 

Stiles raised his eyes and Derek stood naked before him, illuminated in a pale, cold shaft of moonlight, blatantly , sensually sexual and promising seven kinds of sin. His lips parted and Stiles lost the ability to think - Seeing him, all of him for the first time he was speechless. His synapses fired and his body felt about to combust. There wasn't an ounce of fat on Derek anywhere, he felt positively fat and flabby compared to him. He was all toned slabs of hard muscle, chiseled, sculptured to perfection and washboard abs. He had a super sexy V Loin of Apollo, the grooves cresting his hips and leading down into his pelvis. His body hair dark, a fine fur over his roped forearms and shapely legs, a narrow waist and hips down to muscled thighs, a neatly trimmed thatch of wiry, black curls at his groin. He stroked his jutting cock with a loose fingered hold , languidly moving his hand up and down. His cock was big, in line with his build, not freakishly large but a good two or three inches bigger than Stiles and with a little more girth. It had the broad ring of erectile tissue at the base, a _knot_ Tilo had called it. It was common to all male canine animals, wolves, dogs, foxes, but only Alpha werewolves had it, an outward physical sign of their status and the _spark_ that made them Alphas. Where the pack ran in Rio Vista there were pools, lakes, rivers and streams, the pack often swam together and he'd seen Tilo naked many times so the knot was not a surprise. A shiver of exhilaration trembled through him, excitement and fear at the thought of taking Derek inside him. His blood ignited in his veins and his body hummed with erotic anticipation.

Derek was pure male animal, everything Stiles could wish for and covert. "I've died and gone to heaven,"he mumbled without thought as his eyes devoured him hungrily. 

Derek's eyes twinkled in the moonlight as he gazed at him. "I can't hold my shift," he warned, " I'm changing into the wolf. Let yours run free." Derek began to shift, flexing his shoulders and rolling his head, his muscles hardened and bulked up, bone and sinew shifted, realigned, ears moved and became pointed, claws pushed out from his fingertips and his mouth filled with razor sharp fangs.

Derek's shift pushed Stiles into changing into his Omega form. His ears pricked and he blinked into the darkness with pale, golden eyes, momentarily blind as his wolf vision kicked in. A soft growl came from behind him and he turned and froze.

Derek had shifted all the way to his animagus Alpha wolf, it wasn't the first time Stiles had seen such a form, he'd seen Tilo's frequently but never had he seen a form so impressive.

Animagus wolves differed Alpha to Alpha, no two were identical. Some were essentially completely wolves, others less so. Derek was magnificent. Tilo's shape was like the man, tightly muscled, compact giving the sense of strength and explosive power in a small package. His fur was a gun metal gray and his eyes tended toward an orange-red. Tilo had a wolf's head but that was about all he and Derek had in common.

Derek's pelt was a thick, glossy black with a bluish cast in the moonlight. He was fully twice Tilo's size with the arrow head of a wolf, pricked mobile ears and large jaws. The fur extended like a lion's mane over his neck and shoulders to the top of his arms. His upper arms and biceps were hairless, bulging with muscle and then furred again from elbow to wrists leaving his hands hairless, his powerful, broad fingers tipped with long, black claws. His back was entirely furred, the hair shorter and less dense it flowed down over his buttocks and thighs, down his legs as far as the ankle leaving the clawed feet hairless. At the front the center his mane extended down, following the line of his breast bone bisecting his chest and leaving his pectorals and abdomen hairless. Fur started again from just above his waist and covered his belly, groin and rest of his body. The fur on his front being longer, more dense and softer than on his back. His cock was hidden in a long, furred sheath, the purple crest peeping out and his balls furred and held close to his body. His eyes were red, not a fierce frightening red, but the warm red of a welcoming fire on a cold Winter's evening and they brimmed with human intelligence and awareness. He remained standing a moment , letting Stiles take in his form, perhaps his intention to show him he was still essentially human and then he dropped, sitting in a relaxed pose on his haunches, one hand draped loosely over his knee, the other in the grass, steadying his balance.

Stiles blinked at him not sure what to do. He instinctively went to hands and feet holding his body low, not forgetting that this _was_ an Alpha, one that wanted him for his mate, but nevertheless......

Derek's red eyes studied his prospective mate intensely. Everything was sharper, clearer to the wolf, every small nuance of the Omega's body, movement and scent. Had Stiles any idea what a beauty he was or how delicious he smelt? Everything about an Omega nature had carefully honed and crafted to appeal to an Alpha from the smaller build to the natural submission in their eyes, personality and every line of their body. They appeared almost fragile but they were tough, a high pain threshold and hard to seriously injure, they healed quickly, even from Alpha inflicted injuries. The mop of unruly dark hair on his head, the trail of hair between his eyes and the pale gold of his large eyes , the creamy skin, the way his ears twitched and moved, betraying his nervousness along with the constant running of his pink tongue over his lips. Long, lean muscles and a slight but wiry body. They all appealed to the Alpha and lust sparked an inferno in his body and he radiated heat.

Derek thought ruefully that he'd have to be careful he didn't break him but then again Omega's were tough. He wondered idly if Stiles knew that a narrow stripe of dark fur trailed from his nape, following the line of his backbone down to disappear between the round, fleshy globes of his ass. The young wolf was wary, skittish. He held his body close to the ground, but at least he looked at the Alpha with wide curious eyes.

Derek stood going up onto his hands and feet, holding his body high off the ground, his head up, ears pricked forward he moved toward the Omega. Stiles watched his approach, his gait should have been awkward but it wasn't. Derek moved with a fluid, loose grace, his head swaying slightly and his shoulders flexing with a predatory roll. The muscles in his shoulders and arms bunching, flexing, rippling with strength as he moved, his sheathed cock hanging down swaying with his movement erotically drawing Stiles gaze. He stopped a foot or so in front of Stiles and let his ears flop slightly to the side in a relaxed pose, he pulled his lips back but didn't reveal his teeth, rather giving a _wolfish smile_. Stiles remained low but extended his head, the Alpha was relaxed, not threatening and he _sniffed_ filling his lungs with the scent of Derek's arousal, intoxicating his senses making his head reel drunkenly. Stiles eyes glazed and Derek whined, the sweet scent of the Omega's pheromones mixed with his spicy arousal slammed into him like a physical punch to the stomach and almost winded him. His skin tightened and muscles hardened he held himself tense and proud for Stiles inspection. 

Their noses touched and Stiles face slid against the furred cheek of the wolf as they pushed into each other. Derek ran his nose along his cheek and buried his snout in Stiles ear and snorted. Stiles gave a shriek of laughter and jumped away shaking his head and almost forgetting himself and sticking a sharp claw into his ear, "Tickles!" He complained, the tension between them broken. Derek leaped after him and used his roughened tongue to vigorously lick Stiles scrunched up face, he laughed and flexed his fingers into the long, silky hair of Derek's mane. Derek gave a rumbling growl of pleasure taking the opportunity to run his nose over Stiles throat and shoulders and use his raspy tongue to graze his still swollen and sensitive nipples, he used his teeth to nibble Stiles skin and nip sharply the abused nub. Stiles yelped and pulled his hands from Derek's fur as the sharp pain bounced through his body and pooled in his groin as simmering, liquid pleasure that hardened his cock and produced a sudden pearl bead of pre-cum.

The scent of his pre-cum hit the air and Derek drank it in, the tenor of his growl changed, modulated and became deeply, sensually erotic. It resonated through Stiles body to the bone and he turned coquettish , his lids grew heavy and hooded his eyes. Derek's ears pricked and strained forward, Stiles jumped away from him and bowed down, leaning on his elbows, ass reared into the air in classic _play_ pose. Derek read the pose, another time, another place and he would gladly have responded in kind and played, wrestling and chasing with his mate but this was neither the time nor place, his purpose was much more serious. His body hummed, ached with the need for sexual release, his cock although not yet hard, pulsed and throbbed in time to his heart and the hot, slick blood ignited in his veins. The urge, the need to mate beat like a drum in his head and his fevered mind could think of little else but subduing and mounting the Omega, pushing into his body, locking their bodies together and chasing his release. He would plant his seed and claim him for all time. Derek moved forward, Stiles jumped to the side teasing the Alpha, but Derek anticipated the move and in a sideways jump blocked him and shouldered him hard.

Stiles overbalanced and tumbled onto his side, Derek stood over his body. The Alpha dwarfed the Omega, Stiles was 143 pounds of bone and quivering flesh, sopping wet; Derek was 200 pounds plus of bone, sinew and hard muscle. The wolf's growl deepened and warned Stiles to be still. The young wolf froze, a tremor of fear warred with one of exhilaration at the Alpha's dominance. It was thrilling and terrifying to be the entire focus of the Alpha's arrowed attention. Stiles fingers curled into the grass, savoring the feel of the cool blades against his skin, he screwed his eyes shut purposely closing out the feral glow that emanated from the wolf's red eyes. Derek's body arched over him and Stiles could feel the heat rolling off him. The Alpha lowered his muzzle, a clawed hand planted firmly in the grass each side of Stiles head and buried his nose in his hair and vacuumed up his scent and then moved down. His eyes, his mouth, he nuzzled at his throat. Stiles heart pounded in his chest and echoed loudly in Derek's ears. His whole body quivered and his heart stuttered when Derek took his neck between his jaws and bit down. The pressure was not enough to break the skin but Derek's sharp, pointed teeth left tiny indentations that flowered into pinpoints of purple prose, graffiti on his skin.

Derek felt Stiles staccato pulse fill his mouth his life literally in his jaws, his hold slackened and he released his neck his demonstration of dominance delivered. He _pushed_ placing his nose under his flank and encouraged Stiles to roll onto his back, nipping at the creamy skin when he didn't comply quickly enough. Stiles yelped and rolled to his back, immediately Derek ran his cold nose up the Omega's hard cock, buried it in the silk of hair at his groin and breathed in his musk deeply. Stiles keened and whimpered his cock still sensitive as the hot raspy tongue flowed around it, over the wide purple crest and pressed to the broad, throbbing veins and then rimmed the head. Stiles groaned and tried to sit up and push the wolf 's head away from his aching flesh but Derek nipped at his fingers, growled and then sat back grasping Stiles wrists in his clawed hands and pushed them into the grass and restrained them there.

Derek moaned at the taste of Stiles, the warmth and velvety feel of his skin, at the scent of him. He nuzzled against his groin and balls wanting his scent on him, claiming him as his as much as he was his. His tongue traced the thick, throbbing veins licking him up and down. Hearing the omega's pleas and begs to stop, his teeth grinding when he licked up under the rim and with flicks against the blood gorged head, growls of bliss vibrating his throat. He nipped at the tender inside of his upper thighs when Stiles tried to close his legs and the Omega arched with a sharp cry when Derek's tongue speared his slit. His body was warming up and Derek felt each quiver and hum. He kept on with his licks savoring the litany of curses that fell from Stiles lips as he pushed his body higher and higher toward the pinnacle of release, licking on the plush crown pulling up his pre-cum to where he could lick it up with soft flutters of his tongue. Stiles muscles bunched, his breath became fierce pants and Derek felt him coil and doubled his efforts in licking, his tongue working until it ached. Stiles spine arched up from the ground, tight as a bow and his fingers entwined with the Alpha's in tight fists as his head slammed back onto the turf and his cock pulsed and the first thick spurt of cum exploded across his stomach.

Derek lapped at the Omega's belly whining his pleasure as Stiles flavor ignited his senses and made him want more. He swallowed convulsively, his tongue licking his cock, coaxing more of the creamy semen down his throat. Stiles body quaked, jerked and shook, quivering as he came for long moments, saliva drooled, ran from Derek's mouth and dribbled down his mane of dark fur. 

Stiles lay in a state of near collapse, boneless and lax. Sweat misted his body, a rosy flush to his cheeks that extended down his neck and across his upper chest. His breath came in ragged, choppy pants, his abused cock sore and aching. Derek released his wrists and moved off him, the Omega had his and now the wolf would have his turn. 

The Alpha's body hummed with pent up desire and erotic energy. His lupine face made hard by lust, a tense jaw and narrowed eyes dancing with a salacious flame. Stiles was only dimly aware of being rolled, pushed roughly onto his stomach and clawed hands urged him up onto his knees, urgency made the Alpha's demands harsh. Stiles hung, suspended on shaky arms, his head hanging low, his ass open and he shivered as the night air made him realize how exposed he was. Derek pushed his legs wider apart and moved behind him, Stiles turned his head and one look into the lustful face of the Alpha and he knew he was in for a hard ride and grateful that Derek had heated up his body and made sure he got his, multiple times. He braced his arms and hung his head.

A cold nose touched his balls, making him squeak and then pushed in and up his crack. Derek's rough tongue began to lap at him licking up from his sac to his pucker, still soft and open from before. When he roughly pushed his tongue inside Stiles whimpered and jerked away, it was an involuntary action and he was punished for with a sharp nip to his round buttock and Derek's hands curling around his hips, his claws gouging his skin as he was tugged back with a, "Be still," _warning growl._

Derek got to work in earnest his hot, agile tongue burrowing deeply, a live wriggling thing inside him and making obscene slurps as the wolf ate him out, opened him up. His tongue was _much_ longer than his fingers had been and writhed inside Stiles until he thought he could feel it in his belly. Hot and slick it caressed his walls as they rippled and fluttered, contracted at once trying to push him out and draw him deeper. Stiles moaned and panted, whined, his claws gouged the earth. He threw back his head and keened when Derek's tongue found his sweet spot and prodded, poked and caressed till his body shook and sheet lightning flashed behind his eyes and a chorus of , "Yes, yes, yes," fell in a breathy moan from his lips. Derek's teeth nibbled at Stiles rim and then he pulled his hot tongue out and Stiles whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness and abandonment. 

His stomach tightened and excited fear lanced through him as Derek pushed up over his back, mounting him, his arms locked around his waist but not tight. Stiles arms shook with the effort of holding the extra weight on his back and his head dropped, his forehead resting on the turf the wolf's head hung by his, chuffing out breath, panting wetly by his ear. The base animal musk of the wolf invading and intoxicating his senses making him feel drunk and out-of-control. The line of fur on Derek's chest and over his belly rubbed against his skin at once sensuously erotic and forbidden. Nerves fired and a prickling sensation skittered across his skin, his scalp tightened. Derek thrust, long almost lazy strokes that pushed his ferociously red cock from its furred sheath, Stiles felt it slither wetly over his balls and skate up his crack, he wiggled, writhed in Derek' s grasp lust, fear and adrenaline spiking and warring in his veins. Derek let him pull away with a frustrated push of breath and released him. Stiles scrambled way but he didn't get far, Derek's hand closed around his ankle and pulled him back to his waiting tongue. 

He pushed inside him in earnest stabbing harshly, grunting, growling as he licked with a frenetic urgency at Stiles slackened and slightly gaping entrance. He seemed almost to be getting his bearings, mapping his way. He mounted, his grip higher around Stiles ribs and tighter pulling him back into his groin. Stiles claws gouged the earth as Derek thrust pulling him back onto his cock as he pushed forward. The wolf surrounded and swamped him, it's heat licked at his skin and scent choked him, it's weight bore down and imprisoned him. Derek's fur rubbed against his skin and his harsh pants sounded in his ear and hot breath ghosted over his cheek. He felt the thud of Derek's heart at his back and it echoed through him. His wet cock head slid against his buttock as Derek thrust and then he moved position . Stiles hands fisted tightly into the grass, anticipation and exhilaration mounting as the wide crest of Derek's hard cock slid up his crack and notched at his entrance. 

Derek rammed into him without warning. One fierce forward thrust that took Stiles lurching onto his elbows, ass high in the air and punched the breath from his lungs in a pained yelp. The wolf's arms tightened and his hold became almost bone crushing, making it hard for Stiles to draw breath. He saw stars and gasped at an agonizing pain that made him think he'd been spilt in two and that was almost at once translated into a pulsing, painful pleasure. The more Stiles scrabbled at the ground and whimpered the harder and faster Derek seemed to thrust. Sharp, deep, hard thrusts delivered with in a machine gun volley pushing his cock into Stiles and blood into his cock. It lengthened, expanded in girth and became hard as stone inside the Omega. 

Derek gave in to the instinct of the wolf to push his cock inside his mate as quickly as possible while it filled and hardened, to press the knot of erectile tissue inside him before it engorged and became too large. A stopper inside his mate that would keep in his ejaculate and copious amounts of prostatic fluid inside. In a female it would ensure pregnancy in Stiles it would scent him forever as his. His thrusts were frenetic, almost mindless and Stiles pain and pleasure filled cries spurred him on. His knot stretched the rim of Stiles abused entrance to bearing, pulling the skin taut and stretching burning muscle. 

Derek was big and hard as stone, he filled Stiles to bearing. He was deep, too deep and the knot burned, stretched his skin and pain overrode pleasure, the feeling of fullness and pressure on his sweet spot. "It hurts!" Stiles scrabbled tried to pull away, Derek's only response was to wrap his jaws around his nape and growling, apply enough pressure that Stiles instinct was to go limp, to relax his muscles. Derek rocked against him, grinding his hips against his ass reminding him he _owned_ him. His entire body hardened the muscles of his chest and arms straining with control as he drew back to the tip.The tightening of his abs the only warning as he slammed into Stiles again - hard. Stiles cried out. 

_Derek's chest rumbled with satisfaction._

He tightened his hold and really started to move, driving into Stiles, nailing him to the ground with wild, fierce thrusts that pushed him through the grass. Pleasure rippled through the Omega, ebbed and flowed with each powerful drive. This is how he wanted Derek, just like this. Derek buried his face into his neck and held him tightly, plunging hard and fast, gasping raw, heated breaths that stoked Stiles desire. 

Derek's arms held him up as the knot pushed in and Stiles took him balls deep. Sheathed him completely in the velvet scabbard of his body. Stiles felt a _pop_ and the pain eased, Derek's furred groin and balls pressed hard against the round globes of his ass. The connection was startling, emotionally, physically, mentally he was possessed. Completely taken, owned, claimed and savoring it. He never thought it possible for him to enjoy forceful sex but Derek's total domination ratcheted up his pleasure to unbelievable levels. He had never been so hot in his life. Stiles clenched around him, savoring, relishing the feel of Derek inside him. The wolf swiveled his hips with every thrust and stroked pleasure through Stiles melted core. Driven by primal instinct the Omega was desperate for him, his claws digging up clods of earth, savoring the Alpha's pumping hips, rocking backward onto his ferocious cock. Stiles dripped with sweat, his skin slicked and sliding, their chests heaved for air, hearts pounded and blood roared through their veins. 

Derek's orgasm brewed, his cock trapped within Stiles heat by his expanded knot. It was engorged with blood and Stiles felt it hard inside him, pushing at his walls and bulging out his rim. He didn't know how big it was but it felt like someone had shoved a baseball bat up there, wide end. It was uncomfortable bordering on painful and he whimpered. Derek thrust shallowly several times the tenor of his growl changing to pleasured grunts, jerking Stiles body up and back, pressing him to his chest and belly. Suddenly Derek stiffened, every muscle hardening and his whole body rippled and rolled with heat. The wolf threw back it's head and chased his release, coming long and hard. Stiles felt his cock jerk and pulse within him and Derek's whole body rippled as his seed flooded his insides with molten liquid that caused pleasure to tumble through him from his head to his toes. They collapsed to the ground, panting and exhausted, still joined, Derek still steel inside him. Derek slackened his hold , licking his nape affectionately and nibbling a cross his shoulders and following the stripe of fur down his spine with sharp nips. 

They stayed leveled and entwined. Their wolves retreating and Derek's mouth sliding over sweat soaked skin, throat, neck, shoulders. Calming and soothing. Stiles entire body tingling and pulsing. Derek's fingers entwined with Stiles and he gently maneuvered them onto their sides and he spooned him, pushing his groin against Stiles taut ass. Derek squirreled his arm under stiles head so that he was pillowed on his plump bicep. He looked at the marks on the Omega's creamy skin, red bites and nips, the purple and yellow shadow of bruises and long, narrow welts caused by enthusiastic claws. They would disappear soon enough, the graffiti of his lust on a canvas of Stiles pale skin. He tried to be sorry, but he wasn't. It gave him a sense of contentment and pride, he enjoyed seeing his marks of ownership and he would make them again and again and again, only him, only _he_ would ever mark Stiles in this way. "Next time the wolf will be gentler," his voice rumbled as blunt teeth pretended to worry at Stiles shoulder. 

The boy turned his head, "Will it always be the wolf?" 

Derek raised a brow, "Would you mind?" 

No, he wouldn't mind at all, next time he'd be less afraid and it'd been sinfully good. He flexed his buttocks experimentally, his channel caressing , feeling Derek still hard and prompting a groan from him and strong pulse of fluid, Stiles savored his power. "I don't mind, you're still hard, still coming?" There was awe in his voice. 

Derek gave an embarrassed laugh, "It's prostatic fluid, his fingers splayed against Stiles belly," filling you up. If you were a female the tie would keep it all inside you, make sure you got pregnant." 

_"Tie?"_

Derek rotated his hips pulling on where they were joined. Stiles whimpered. "The stopper in a bottle." Derek ran his hand over the Omega's belly. "I like the idea of you full of me, but it won't always be the wolf, just on a full moon." 

A crease appeared between Stiles eyes, "But we'll always tie like this?" 

"Not always, I don't have to push my cock all the way in, so we're won't lock. The tie is special to Alpha's and their mates." 

"So when you fuck others you won't tie?" 

_Derek's face hardened, "There'll be no-one else for me or you."_

Stiles gave a sly smile, "Good. How long will we be joined like this?" 

"Getting bored?" Derek's voice held a note of amusement, "I can liven things up." His hand dropped to Stiles cock and he began a light stroke. 

Stiles groaned as over stimulated nerves fired, "Don't please," he pleaded, catching Derek's hand, "I can't not again." 

Derek left off and carried Stiles hand to his mouth his lips grazing his knuckles and then swiftly turning it over and biting into the fleshy mound of Venus at the base of his thumb. Pain streaked straight to his cock making Stiles moan. "You never say _don't_ to me," Derek breathed. 

Stiles flexed his buttocks in retaliation and his channel squeezed against Derek's knot, the most intimate of caresses. Derek groaned and threw his leg over Stiles hip in an attempt to push closer. "Do it again," he whispered nipping the lobe of Stiles ear. So he did, over and over with Derek's bigger body blanketing him moaning with pleasure. Derek caught Stiles chin and pulled his face around and claimed his mouth in a lush kiss, his tongue sweeping inside and licking the roof and sides, only drawing back when breathing became an issue. "In answer to your question, I don't know how long. I've been told twenty minutes, half an hour or more. Since this is our first time, I'm thinking longer rather than shorter," there was a smug look on his face and a note of pride in his voice. 

"Then what?" Stiles asked nuzzling Derek's stubbled chin. 

"We dress and go back to the house, the pack will end up there and we introduce you properly and your new status as my mate." Derek nuzzled behind Stiles ear the reservoir of scent, arousal, musk and sex. 

"Why did you choose me?" He asked tentatively. 

"I knew you were meant for me as soon as I saw you yesterday. An Alpha chooses his mate for many reasons, gender and looks aren't a priority, beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He brushed Stiles hair back from his face. "It's a primal urge, a mystical thing like the spark that makes and Alpha. I felt it in here," he gestured to his chest. "I've seen many Omegas, all attracted me physically, that's part of being and Omega, to be attractive to Alpha's, but only you made my spark flare, only you brought instant feelings of home and contentment, only you made me want to care for and possess you, cherish you, protect you even as you saw, from my own pack. What made you say yes to me?" 

Stiles blinked at him. _Have_ you looked in a mirror lately?" To his dismay Derek looked disappointed. "Joke, joke I was making a joke okay?" Derek gave a reluctant nod. "Okay where to start... Well your looks cos I've got to tell you, you press _all_ my right buttons there's no getting away from it.... The way you act, confident, dominant and yet you took time to calm me, prepare me, you _asked_ if I wanted you, you thought about me, what I wanted. You made sure I got my pleasure and took pleasure in giving it to me." 

Derek ran his knuckles down his cheek, "Always baby." 

Stiles shivered in delight, "The tone of your voice when you call me _baby_ and it doesn't make me feel weak or like you're taking something away from me." 

"Never, you're tough and brave, you faced a strange pack, a strange Alpha and you damn well brought my wolf to his knees." 

Stiles hand cupped his bristled cheek. "How many Alpha's would admit that?" Derek's eyes closed and he pushed into his hand. "You were gentle as you could be, but you had enough faith in me not to hold back, you trusted me to take what you dished out." 

"And you did," Derek gave a roll of his hips just to see Stiles eyes glaze and remind him they were still joined, the boy moaned and Derek tightened his arms round him, thankful for the clear, balmy night. "I'm dying to know, did your kitten come home?" 

"Tilo found her. Apparently she attacked the Beta when he jumped me, jumped on the back of his head and clawed at his eyes, slowed him down long enough for Tilo to get to me. She became the pack mascot, she's still in Rio Vista with the pack." 

Derek grunted. "We'll have to get a kitten mascot. " 

"I'd like that. Do you live at that burnt out house?" Stiles asked with concern in his eyes. 

"No. " Derek's face fell, "It used to be my family's home, I'm still sentimental about it. The pack uses it to meet up but I _live_ in a loft across town, a barn of a place a converted warehouse. Eventually you'll live there with me." 

Stiles snorted with raised brows. "My dad might have something to say about that." 

"Well we'll introduce him to the idea of _us_ slowly. I don't fancy jail for having sex with his underage son." 

"Oh you needn't worry about that," Stiles replied brightly, "he has a shotgun, he'll shoot you." Derek gave him a curious look. Stiles gave a grin, "We'll take it slow, get him used to the idea over the next twenty years or so........................" 

They both laughed as Derek slipped free. "Welcome to the Pack, baby............................." 

END 


End file.
